


Cherry Blossoms

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise watches his heart's desire from the branches of a cherry tree ... Luna searches for her heart's desire in the branches of a cherry tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella prompt: Cherry, Princess, Stubble, "I hope I never lose you" 
> 
> Music: Cherry Blossoms by Night Beds, Dark-Eyed Prince by Danny Schmidt, The Sun by Maroon 5, Renegade by Kevin Olusola

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709778295/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Bright hair shines in the sun  
Sparkling eyes take in the day  
New paths to explore  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Dark skin hides in the shadows  
Obsidian eyes take in the day  
Old paths to leave behind  
Prince hidden in a cherry tree

Watching for fairies in the sun  
Sparkling eyes take in mysteries  
New creatures to find  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Waiting for monsters in the shadows  
Obsidian eyes take in the mysteries  
Old creatures to hide  
Prince hidden in a cherry tree

Twirling in the sun  
Sparkling eyes search for hidden creatures  
New lives to touch  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Shrinking in the shadows  
Obsidian eyes search for hidden creatures  
Old loves to protect  
Prince hidden in a cherry tree

Bright hair spreads on the grass  
Sparkling eyes search the skies  
New dreams wait to be seen  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Dark skin glistens in the shadows  
Obsidian eyes search the skies  
Old dreams wait to return  
Prince hidden in a cherry tree

Watching clouds float across the sky  
Sparkling eyes search for him  
New loves to explore  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Waiting for clouds to create shadows  
Obsidian eyes search for her  
Old desires to explore  
Prince hidden a the cherry tree

Twirling in the sun  
Sparkling eyes find love to touch  
“I have finally found you”  
Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Shrinking in the shadows  
Obsidian eyes find love at last  
“I hope I never lose you”  
Prince hidden a the cherry tree

Bright hair shines in the sun  
Dark skin hides in the shadows  
Pale hand touches dark stubble  
My Princess in a cherry blossom crown

Sparkling eyes look into the shadows  
Obsidian eyes stare into the sun  
Dark hands brush pale cheeks  
My Prince hidden in a cherry tree


End file.
